British Rail Class 465
| interiorimage = Gb-465244-interior.jpg | imagesize = 300px | interiorcaption = The original interior of the Class 465 Networker, showing the Network SouthEast 'blue flash' seat moquette. This is being changed to a Purple/Black Moquette.Also, the old Passenger Information System is in use at the time of this photo. | background = #012545 | manufacturer = BREL, ABB, GEC Alsthom (Metro-Cammell) | family = Networker | operator = Southeastern | formation = 4 cars per trainset | numberbuilt = 147 trainsets | yearconstruction = 1991 - 1994 | fleetnumbers = 465001 - 465050 (465/0) 465151 - 465197 (465/1) 465201 - 465250 (465/2. As built) 465235 - 465250 (465/2. Current) 465901 - 465934 (465/9, Converted from 465/2 units) | service = 1991 - Current | refurbishment = 2005 (465/9 at Wabtec Rail, Doncaster) 2010 - 2012/14 | weight = Total - | carlength = | width = | height = | capacity = | maxspeed = | poweroutput = | gauge = | electricsystem = 750 V DC third rail }} The British Rail Class 465 Networker electric multiple units were built by GEC Alsthom (Metro-Cammell) and BREL between 1991 and 1993, and by ABB Rail between 1993 and 1994. They were brought into service from 1991 onwards. They are mostly used on suburban routes serving the South East of England, now operated by Southeastern. These trains have also been occasionally spotted elsewhere throughout Kent including the Kent Coast Line which is normally operated by [[British Rail Class 375|Class 375 Electrostar]] trains. History of the class Network SouthEast began the planning for the development of the Class 465 Networker in 1988, and invited a tender for 710 of the units to be built. Both manufacturers' units look exceptionally similar in design; the major noticeable differences for passengers are the lack of aircraft-style overhead air vents on those produced by GEC Alsthom, and the BREL and ABB units (465/0 and 465/1) also feature slightly different dot matrix displays on the front and rear of the train to show the route number and destination to the GEC Alsthom units. There are other visible but minor differences in door switches and audible chimes, window shapes and exterior panelling amongst the fleet. In addition, the two units employ different traction motors, which sound different. Despite the differences though, the units can be used interchangeably. Particularly during peak times when longer trains are used, it is quite common to see a train comprising two four car units, one from each batch. Both classes are based on the same body shell as the AC Class 365, and are also similar in design to the diesel Class 165. When first introduced, all seating was standard class only.Class 465 and 466 Page - Welcome to the Southern E-Group Web Site. Retrieved 2010-12-17 Although the units are interoperable ,the spare parts for the different units are different. The maximum speed of a Class 465 Networker is and they are designed only for 750v DC third rail operation. A Solid State Traction Converter package controls 3-phase AC Traction motors, which allows for Rheostatic or Regenerative Dynamic braking. Primary braking system is Electro-pneumatically actuated disc brakes, which is blended with the Dynamic brakes. Tachometers on every axle of the unit provide for Wheel Slip/Slide Protection. A solid state Auxiliary Converter provides 110 V DC and 240 V AC supplies; this is the source of the loud buzzing noise which can be heard when the train is stationary. On a BREL the Aux Converter is located on the TOS, whereas on the GEC Alsthom there is one each on the TOS and TOSL. All trains were originally supplied in Network SouthEast livery and branded "Kent Link Networker". Some units were re-liveried in the first Connex South Eastern livery. Most 465/0, 465/1, 465/2, 465/9 and 466 trains are now in the white and charcoal livery of Southeastern with yellow doors, but some are now getting a fresh livery of charcoal with blue doors. During conversion for use on the outer suburban routes, a batch of 34 Class 465/2 units were given an internal re-fit, including First Class seating, new moquette on the seating, new flooring and revised furniture around the passenger doors. This eliminated the original narrow glass panes in the vestibules, which were a common target with vandals. These units are now classified 465/9.Class 465/9: Wabtec Rail Refurbishment - Kent Rail. Retrieved 2010-12-17 Since the introduction of the [[British Rail Class 395|Class 395 Javelin]] trains, some of the outer suburban routes are now operated by [[British Rail Class 375|Class 375 Electrostar]] trains. In 2007, plans were drawn up to improve overall reliability of the BREL built units (465/0 and 465/1) by the installation of new traction equipment. The new package, commissioned by Southeastern and HSBC Rail was developed by Hitachi Rail who also developed the [[British Rail Class 395|Class 395 Javelin]], brings new technological innovation to the fleet and the equipment is due to be retrofitted across Southeastern's 97 trains over the course of 2009 - 2010. Brush, the suppliers / manufacturers of the original traction equipment have been working as consultants to assist in retro-fitting the new equipment into these trains. The first example to re-enter service sporting the new equipment is 465181, which rolled out in March 2009. It is thought that all BREL units have all now been converted. The units with the new equipment are easily recognisable, because they sound radically different. The Class 465 fleet are being refreshed with a new livery and new seating covers. Both Classes 465/0 & 465/1 are being refreshed at Railcare, Wolverton. Wabtec Rail Limited has been awarded the contract by Angel Trains for the C6 overhaul of their Class 465 and 466 EMU’s and the C4 overhaul of their Class 466 EMU’s. The units are currently leased from Angel Trains by London South Eastern Railway (Southeastern). There are 50 x 4 car Class 465 units to undergo C6 overhaul and 43 x 2 car Class 466 units to undergo both C4 and C6 overhaul. The first unit is due on works in March 2010 and the last unit is expected to be completed by the end of 2014. Recently the repainted 465s have begun to receive a lower band so that they look like 375624/705. Fleet details Production and numbering Detailed specifications References External links 465 465 fr:Class 465 nl:Class 465 pl:British Rail Class 465 simple:British Rail Class 465